Prophecy Of Shadows
by TheRealTorres
Summary: This story has been moved to my new account, "LexyReus".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Arrivals**

**AN: This is like my first ever story, well, I gave up on the last one but I definitely won't on this one. Promise. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJ.**

_Camp Half-Blood, New York._

_Percy P.O.V._

The floor was littered with bodies, luckily, most of them were just injured, and the ones that were dead, were mostly on the other side. The worst injuries were just stab wounds, doesn't mean they didn't hurt though. Most of my close friends were okay though, even if half of them were left unconscious. Annabeth, was checking on Thalia and Piper over by the honorary Artemis cabin, so I went over to Leo, Jason, and Nico, who were laid out over by the Apollo cabin. Coincidence? I think so. Thanks to my Achilles Heel, I was the greatest warrior out there, I also didn't feel any pain, except for a few shadows tickling me here and there. I checked them out, and no, not like that guys, get your head out of the gutter. Anyways, Leo seemed to be the one who took the most damage, a slash across his chest that seemed pretty deep, the other two didn't worry me nearly as much, Jason just had a bruise on his shoulder, while Nico had just taken a hard hit to his head, knocking him unconscious. I picked up Leo like a baby, even if all the strength came from the Achilles Heel, I carried him over to the Apollo cabin, where Will Solace and some of his cabin mates were taking in the injured.

"Aye Will, can you heal Leo here? He has a nasty wound across his chest." I told him.

"Yeah, take him into the cabin, I'll be right there." He responded.

I just nodded at him and made my way into the solid gold cabin that was crowded with people, in almost every direction there seemed to be a person covered in blood, the sight was highly repulsive. I laid down my curly headed friend on one of the unused beds, and waited for Will to come, as soon as he got there I quickly left the cabin to check up on my other friends.

As soon as I exited the cabin, I spotted Jason running over to his girlfriend. I have to admit, his girlfriend is hot as shit, but don't tell him I said that, he'll stick a dagger down my throat. The thought itself scared me, as I rubbed my Adams Apple as I made my way to him. I noticed that he also had a couple of injuries, but nothing major. His girlfriend Piper on the other hand, had a dagger stuck in her right thigh. I knew that could be healed, why is he so worried? Eh, teenagers. I went over to my gorgeous girlfriend Annabeth, her long flowy blonde hair was beautiful, even if it was filled with mud and twigs from around the camp grounds. She was kneeling over Thalia, and picking her up from the ground. Thalia didn't seem so hurt either, just a few bloody scratches here and there.

"Hey Pinecone Face, you alright?" I asked her.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Not like you came out much better." She responded, Annabeth just looked on with an amused look on her face.

"Actually, you forget I have the Achilles Heel, so therefore, yes, yes I did come out much better." I smirked at her. She just stuck out her tongue at me and walked away from us.

"You're so special Fish Face." Annabeth told me. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm your special Fish Face." I winked at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"So, how was the battle for you?" I asked her.

"I'm okay, but what in Hades were those things?" She asked which really surprised me.

"So Ms. Know-It-All doesn't know something huh? Surprising." I remarked with a raised eyebrow.

She just gave me a death glare, while I turned away and snickered. We walked over to the Big House to talk with Chiron about what could have possibly happened. Apparently, we weren't the only ones with that idea; the Big House was packed with demigods, from the tree huggers in the Demeter cabin, to the breathing supercomputers in the Athena cabin. Ever since I made the agreement with the gods to start claiming all their children, well, let's just say that those gods have way too many hormones for their own good. There is literally, hundreds of kids in camp, some cabins even needed another floor added on, the demigods ages ranged from seven years old to eighteen or nineteen. The camp counselors had already taken their seats around the ping pong table, while the rest of the campers were just standing around their friends. I went over to take my seat, standing next to my beloved Thalia of course, who had just so happened to take my seat next to Annabeth.

"Aye, Air Head, you're sitting in my seat." I told her as I motioned to the seat.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but I got here first."

This just led to an argument that involved lots and lots of shouting. After receiving another glare from Annabeth, I just took a seat next to Nico and pouted.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the sea." Leo, who was sitting on my other side slyly remarked.

"Oh shut up Leo, you know damn well that nobody ever wins arguments against that Princess of the Sky." I said as I glared over at her.

She just gave me the most fake innocent smile that almost made me jump all twelve feet of the table to smack her, but I kept my cool. I looked over at Nico.

"You all good from that battle?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"Yeah, but damn those shadows really gave me the creeps, kinda makes me feel that it has something to do with my father." He replied sadly.

"Hey man, cheer up. I'm almost positive it didn't have anything to do with Hades." I smiled at him. Ever since the war ended, Hades had changed so much, he was probably one of the friendly gods now.

"My uncle isn't a complete idiot." I said while he just chuckled as the ground shook.

"Okay, sorryyy." I said in an exaggerated voice, which just made Leo and Jason join in on the laughing. I smiled at the fact that Nico seemed to be satisfied, ever since Bianca died, well, he hasn't exactly been the happiest teenager in the world, and that could be an understatement. Luckily, he didn't blame me for her death anymore, even if I still did. Things I could have done to save her popped into my head constantly. Just then Chiron walked into the room and the demigods cleared a way for him to walk by. He took a seat, or well, you know what I mean. As soon as he cleared his throat the mumbling and murmuring around the room vanished. It was easy to see all the respect that Chiron had gathered at camp. His hind legs might have a part in the matter too though, although I doubt it, his aim with that bow though, now that was scary.

"Hello kids, we've gathered today for obvious reasons, the attack on camp was unexpected, that much is certain. Our one true desire in this meeting is an answer. Who let in the monsters? And why?" He asked with a calm resolve, much so, that you wouldn't even think that we had just participated in a gruesome battle that many of us would never forget.

Everyone looked over at the Ares cabin, them always being the first suspects.

"Hey! All you are making me pissed thinking that it's always one of us. If anything, it's that Hermes cabin, they always hold the traitors." Clarisse, the Ares cabin counselor snarled at all of us.

"No, not this time. Luke isn't here anymore…." Travis, co-counselor of the Hermes cabin remarked. Everyone who knew him looked down at the floor in sadness. I saw that Annabeth, and Thalia, were the most affected. Both looking like they would burst into tears at any moment.

"Guys, let's get to the matter at hand, Luke is in the past, we need to focus on the present." Nico, one of the youngest in the room, said. This kind of woke everyone out of their daze.

"Thank you Nico, now, does anybody here, know specifically who did it?" Chiron asked.

"Well, half their army was filled with shadows, maybe it is that Hades kid. Nico." A random camper yelled out.

"Aye, get off his case, he didn't do anything. He was one of our greatest warriors out there. So lay off." I yelled at them.

"Alright, let's all calm down now. We'll start another battle on camp with all this turmoil." Chiron commanded.

"Now I'm guessing that none of you know anything about the attack, so everyone except the cabin counselors may go back to their respective cabins." The movement was instant, and the murmurs and mumbles came right back into action as all of the campers left the Big House. All that was left was the 20 cabin counselors; Jason, Thalia, Me, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Will, Leo, Piper, Travis and Conner, Ben, Nico, Amanda, Seth, Tanner, Dean, Janny, Ty, and Lue Ellen. We were already seated, so we just sat and waited for Chiron to speak.

"Alright then, now that it's more private. I have news to give, bad news." Chiron stated.

"What's the problem?" Amanda asked in her sweet and innocent voice. Amanda was one of our newer campers, a strong demigod, good at archery and control over the colors. Not to mention that she was a very pretty girl, with bushy hair that reached all the way to her waist, she also had eyes that were always changing colors. She was also the Iris cabin counselor. One of the newly built cabins.

"Well, it's a warning, I might as well show you while we're here." He stood up, and headed to one of the office rooms.

"I wonder what's going on…" Annabeth said. At that Chiron came back into the room holding a bright red envelope.

"This was sent in by owl from an unknown location." He said.

"An owl? Is that even possible?" Janny asked. Another one of the new campers, also one of the hottest at camp overall. She was of Asian descent, but doesn't look like your regular Thai. Sure, she had the eyes, but her lips were so full and she always wore bright red lipstick.

"Of course it is, owls are very intelligent creatures, the main reason they are my mother's sacred animal." Annabeth smartly remarked.

"Anyways, I don't have to tell you the news this 'Howler' will tell you itself." Chiron said as he opened the envelope.

A booming deep voice surged out of the seemingly small envelope. "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING, WE ARE USING THIS HOWLER TO WARN YOU. MORE ATTACKS WILL COME, EVEN STRONGER THAN THE LAST. PREPARE YOURSELF IF YOU WANT TO LIVE." The voice finished before it started fading away.

"What in Hades was that about?" Nico pondered.

"Well, one thing is for certain, we need to start training. The threat is imminent." Will, the Apollo counselor stated.

"You're right, but we can't tell any of the other campers about this, they'll panic. We need everyone to be ready to face this threat." Jason wisely remarked.

"Good Jason, you can now understand why I sent all the other campers away, we can't have any of them losing their heads before the actual battle, that wouldn't be good at all." Chiron said.

"Well, first thing I want to know is, what the Hades were those things? They are not a monster from the Greek stories, not that I know of at least." I remarked.

A golden light suddenly struck the room, forcing everyone to shut their eyes. Once the light faded, a young man was standing there, probably early twenties, wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and beach sandals. Hanging on his back was a golden bow, and a quiver full of arrows. He had the whitest and shiniest smile on anyone I've ever seen.

"Apollo." I said as everyone kneeled down in front of him, even Chiron got as close to kneeling as he possibly could.

"Alright everyone up now, quit all that silly crap. I don't need that, I'm not nearly as air-headed as some other gods." He stated, as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Sorry dad, sheesh, take a joke." He chuckled as even more thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Let's get down to business. I see that you have a question to be answered." He said.

"Well, yeah, we want to know what those shadow looking monsters are." Thalia remarked. Apollo all of a sudden got a very serious look on his face, one that many of us didn't even know existed on his mischievous and goofy persona.

"I know you said that those monsters have never been heard of in any of the Greek myths, and that is true. Doesn't change the fact that they exist though. You see, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, after the First Titan War, and a year or two before the First Giant War, Artemis and I were looking for any surviving monsters, some of the more dangerous ones at least. While searching along the mountain where the final battle took place we came across the same creatures you just fought against. If you want to call them creatures that is. They are very unique no doubt about that, and powerful as well. They are what we have come to call, well, their most common name is a Shadowling. Bland name if I may say so myself, I prefer to call them Shadow Spirits." He said, before Nico interrupted him.

"Shadow Spirits? That kinda sounds familiar.." He remarked with a thoughtful voice.

"You of everyone here should know what they are." Apollo answered him. "Why is that?" Janny questioned, suspicion towards Nico in her voice.

"Don't take that wrong, um, what's your name? You must be new here." He said the last part in a flirtatious voice, then winked at her.

"Apollo!" Half the room shouted out, he just laughed.

"Back on topic then, you see the reason that Nico should know something about them is because they have quite a bit to do with the dead."

This didn't clear up the suspicion of the people that thought Nico had something to do with the attack.

"Let me explain a little bit more if you still don't believe me. Every person has an aura, an aura being what defines a person. You all have an aura yourself, even the gods do. An aura defines whether you are gonna be someone with a pure heart that does nothing but good, most of you demigods are like that; a neutral heart that doesn't follow a specific way of being, most humans are like that; or you can be a dark aura that does everything that is seen as bad, most monsters are this. Now, what this has to do with the Shadow Spirits is this. When you die, your soul completely goes to the Underworld, but not your whole being does, your aura stays behind in an invisible form that can either help others, or hurt them. Pure hearted auras are what modern people might call their good luck, they might push you to do something that is good, might pop into your head and help you throughout your life. Neutral auras are what you might call karma, as you should know many people believe that there is a good karma just as there is a bad one, neutral beings present this to us, if you do something good, they might use the 'good karma' and help you and vice versa. They also have an invisible form. Now, the cold hearted auras, they aren't anything in particular, just full out awful is what they are. They can do many things that will have bad results, they might invade your mind and put an idea in there, some of the reasons people turn insane. These bad auras if you may, aren't completely invisible. They can undertake the form of a shadow, but this takes them many years of effort, and it sometimes completely drains their powers making them fade into nothing. These are the very beings you fought against. Do you understand now?" Apollo finished. Everyone was left in stunned silence, well some of us anyways.

"Wait a minute, why were there so many of them today though, there were at least a hundred of them, if it's so hard to become physical for them, then why were there so many?" Annabeth asked.

Apollo got a serious look on his face again. "That question is up for debate even by us the gods, why there were so many of them is very hard to answer. Not to mention the fact that they were all together and fighting alongside the regular monsters of the myths. It's a very rare occurrence for even one shadow to do that, you see, Shadow Spirits never make allies, they go up against anything they see. So really, for hundreds of the Shadow Spirits to be focused on just fighting you demigods, well that is just peculiar." Apollo remarked.

"As if it wasn't already peculiar when we saw dozens of these shadow thingys coming at us. Now it's just downright creepy." Travis Stoll said seriously, something new on him. Apollo just nodded. Annabeth's head perked up.

"There's only one option. Apollo, did these things show up during the First Giant War?" She asked.

"They did indeed, but they were not nearly as controlled as they were today. The Shadow Spirits that we fought against in the First Giant War were erratic to say the least. Many of them attacked other monsters, some even fought each other. They were on the Giants side for sure though." Apollo answered.

"Then that can only mean one thing, the giants are rising once again." Annabeth remarked with a look of terror.

Apollo's expression just saddened. "It's understandable that you would come up with that idea, Athena herself did as well, many of us gods have come to that horrible conclusion as well. Nothing is for certain though. Even if that is the most likely alternative, there could be something else completely new this time. It's peculiar how it could possibly happen during this time as well, it can't be anything good at all." He dreamily replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, the time for that will come later on." Apollo replied.

None of us decided to pursue whatever it was that he was talking about. I pondered everything that he had talked about. Shadow Spirits? Giants rising again? None of this is going to be easy on us demigods, that much is certain. We all just sat there thinking about what could possibly come from everything that we just discussed, most of the counselors from the newer cabins seemed terrified, which was understandable, they weren't used to these things that were bound to happen.

"Looks like my time here is up, you know us gods can't have much to do with you demigods. Sorry guys." Apollo said sheepishly.

"Oh, and I'm proud of you Will, you've grown to be a great leader for our cabin." He remarked. Will just smiled.

"Close your eyes guys." He said as we all felt him turn to his true form in a bright light then disappear.

"Wow. Just wow." Conner said.

We all just sat there in silence waiting for Chiron to say something. "Now that all that is over with, I think it'd be best if you all went to get some rest. We are starting training first thing tomorrow morning, make sure your cabins are prepared."

He said as we all stood up. We walked out of the Big House in disturbing silence. We just went through one war, now another? The life of a demigod is harsh, that's for certain.

I sighed. "I'm going to bed guys, we have very tough times coming to us. Night." I said as I went over and gave Annabeth a kiss. Travis and Conner, even through all the seriousness, still managed to wolf whistle at us, I just rolled my eyes. We all dispatched and went to our respective cabins. I couldn't sleep at all that night, nightmares of the Shadow Spirits haunted me the whole time. I rolled out of bed and looked out the window as I felt the ground shaking. The vibrations just increased bit by bit. Before I knew what was going on a bright white light shone throughout camp that forced me to shut my eyes. The vibrations still increasing to the point I was leaning back against the wall, as objects from around the cabin fell and shattered.

Then it all stopped and there was an eerie silence around camp, before I heard Nico's voice. "What the Hades was that?!" He shouted.

The campers started pouring out of their cabins, all in their pj's. This made me laugh on the inside. Leo came out holding a fluffy pink bear, that was what made me start barking with laughter.

"What? It's not mine, it's Nyssa's." He blushed as he gave it to Nyssa, who just glared at him and threw it back in the cabin.

I heard a bunch of loud gasps, as I looked over to the center of the camp, where right next to Hestia's hearth was a gaping dent, it must have been at least thirty feet across. Nobody dared go see what was at the center of the hole, where there was still a bright light that went straight up, all the way into outer space. Nico and I gave each other a glance before coming to a silent agreement to go check out the hole. We slowly walked over to the hole before looking over.

"Holy Zeus!" Nico grunted.

There lying in the center of the pit, which must have been another thirty feet deep, were lying two teenage kids. Probably no older than fifteen years old. A girl and a boy were laying there, seemingly unconscious, when suddenly the boy gave a very loud growl before putting his arm around the girl. That was when the rest of the demigods decided to go and see what was going on. Annabeth and Thalia came and stood next to me; Piper, Leo, and Jason went and stood on the other side, next to Nico.

"Oh my!" One camper shouted.

"Who are they?" Another asked.

I looked over at Jason, he just nodded and came over to me, grabbed my arm before we jumped into the pit. Nico disappeared into the shadows before appearing next to them as we were still falling, Jason suddenly pulled on my arm before we landed, using his flying powers to soften the fall. Nico was kneeling over the girl as we went and stood over the guy. They were clearly unconscious. Nico grabbed them both by the arm and disappeared into the shadows again, before reappearing next to the others. He had gotten really used to Shadow Traveling lately, he could do it and lose the minimum of energy from it. He liked to call it Instantaneous Shadow Traveling, that little DBZ nerd. Even though he had changed a lot after Bianca's death, he still had that childish side in him, the side that still loved kid shows and action figures. Jason came over and grabbed my arm before flying back to the top of the pit. We, as in; Jason, Leo, Nico, and I had this way of communicating that didn't need speech. We just understood each other that well. We landed by the girls, before walking back over to Nico and the two strangers.

"Hey Willy, can you come over here a minute?" Leo, who had reached them before us, called at him.

Will just snarled at the name, while he reluctantly walked over to us.

"Could you see if there is anything wrong with them?" Nico asked.

"Um, sure." He said hesitantly.

He walked over, first laid a hand on the guys chest, as his hand radiated a bright light.

"Next time I need a flashlight, I'll call you over." Leo joked, even though he had an uneasy look on his face. Will ignored him this time. He just continued with his work as everyone stared in anticipation.

"Who could they be?"

"Where did they come from?"

The murmurs could be heard from all around.

The light then disappeared. "They seem to be in a case of deep sleep. Very deep to be honest." Will finished with a sigh.

"Any idea of what could have caused it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nope, nothing." He answered. Another eerie silence.

"Valeria…" The guy said in his sleep, as he again put his arm over the girl.

"Well, yanno, the regular way of waking someone up is by shaking them. Nothing special is really needed." I snorted at Leo's comment.

He then walked over, kneeled down, and gently started shaking the girl.

She started moaning over and over. "Alexis… baby…" She moaned.

Leo immediately backed off. "Um, Leo? What was that about?" Nico asked.

Leo blushed. "That guy is very scary looking, and I think this is his girlfriend, I'd rather not be seen even touching her." He said as everyone just snickered at him.

All of a sudden, the girl's head perked up. "Alexis? ALEXIS!" She shouted as she started shaking the guy.

"See what I mean?.." Leo mumbled, as I just chuckled at him.

I then walked over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder, that was when she noticed all the demigods standing around her.

"Who are you people? And what have you done to my boyfriend?" She asked angrily.

That was when the guy, Alexis I'm guessing, gave a moan.

His head perked up and looked at us. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh, you're okay!" The girl said as she ran over and put his head on her lap.

"You guys are at Camp Half-Blood. We want to know where you came from though. Gave us quite the scare there." Jason remarked.

They both acknowledged us then. "Camp Halfwha?" Alexis asked with a confused look on his face.

"We'll explain all that later if needed. Right now we want to know where you came from, who you are, and what you are doing here." I said.

Chiron seemed awfully quiet the whole time we were here, I wonder what's up with him.

"Um well, to be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here, do you Valeria?" He turned towards the girl. She also got a confused look on her face.

"No, last I remember is being in that movie theater with you, before a bright light came over us and now we're here. I don't know what could have possibly happened." She replied.

"Well, I think that we should all go to bed, except you two. Come with me." Chiron said. "Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia. You all come with me as well please." He said as we were all already turning to walk over to our cabins.

I yawned. "Come on guys, we might be needed." Annabeth said.

We followed her and Chiron back towards the Big House, the two strangers right behind Chiron. In the dark it was hard to make out their features, the only thing I could really make out was their height, the girl seemed to be about five foot' four, while the guy was probably about six feet, maybe a bit taller. He seemed on the skinny side, probably not very strong. Never underestimate someone by their looks though, that's something I have come to learn over time. I could actually feel the energy and power surging from around him, he had power that could probably rival Nico, and that's something. The girl seemed powerful as well, have to keep an eye on those two for sure.

We walked into the Big House as Chiron turned on the lights. I finally got a good look at them. The girl had long black hair that went mid back, she had a bit of a tan, and she has sea green eyes. She wore faded black skinny jeans, white converse sneakers, a blue spaghetti top, with a white pullover sweater. She was definitely very pretty, I obviously wasn't the only one who thought that, the other guys were staring at her too. Then I looked at the guy, sure he may be on the skinny side, but I could tell what Leo saw in him being scary. He had shaggy raven colored hair, but the tips were purple for some reason, he had olive skin and a scar that went from his right eyebrow to a couple centimeters under his eye, it looked painful. He was dressed in khaki colored skinnys, black converse high tops, and a plain white v-neck. The most astonishing part about him, was the fact that he has purple eyes. Scary to be honest. He didn't look like the type of person I would want to be friends with, that is, until he looked at the girl and gave her one of the greatest smiles I've ever seen, it was obvious that he had great feelings for her. The shine in their eyes when she smiled back made even Nico smile, and that's something.

Anyway, we all took a seat around the ping pong table again, me sitting next to Annabeth this time. Nico was sitting on my other side. We were facing the two strangers, who sat between Thalia and Jason, Piper on his other side with Leo next to her. Chiron stood over up by the door.

"Okay, now that everyone is settled down, we'd like to know about you guys." Chiron said to the two kids.

"I'd like to know what the hell this place is first." The guy growled at us. Everyone seemed uncomfortable at his aggression. He definitely didn't seem like the type to mess with.

"We will tell you after, can you at least tell us your names?" Jason asked. The guy sighed, immediately dropping the 'don't fucking mess with me' attitude.

"Fine, my name is Alexis Reus." He said hesitantly.

"And you?" Thalia asked the girl.

She seemed more uncomfortable than Alexis, until he looked at her and nodded his head. "My name is Valeria Torres." She said even more reluctantly than the guy.

As soon as she said that though, a sea green light shone above her head. I smirked at this, knowing what was coming next. After the light wore off there was a symbol floating above her head. Everyone was staring it in awe, but then something else happened. A dark purple light shone across the room, Nico's eyes widened at this, because shining above Alexis' was another symbol. Everyone's eyes widened even more at this new installment.

"Hail Alexis Reus, son of Hades. Hail Valeria Torres, daughter of Poseidon."

**A.N: Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter in my story. I'm sorry if I get anything wrong in them. I'm on vacation and I don't have many references. But yeah, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start Of Term**

**A.N.: Well, here is the second chapter to the first installment of my series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no**t **own HP or PJ, I do however own the OC's in this story.**

_Hogwarts, Scotland_

_Harry's P.O.V._

We were all packed into the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting to begin. Before that could happen though Dumbledore stood up, something peculiar as he always made announcements after the Sorting.

"Good evening young witches and wizards, I wanted to make a quick announcement before the Sorting begins. This year we will be welcoming a new witch to our grounds, she is going to be entering with the fifth years, yes I know, you're all curious to know why she's just joining now. But I am not supposed to divulge that information, so ask her if you are really that thirsty for knowledge. She will also be taking part in the Sorting this year, to be placed in a house. So without further ado, let the Sorting begin!" Dumbledore finished, while the rest of us were skeptical of who could possibly be the new student.

I took a look at the teachers table, where all the professors were seated. I looked to see who was sitting in the Defense Against The Dark Arts position, where, to my great chagrin, was seated a short plump women, the same one from my hearing last year, where I had used my wand around muggles. I already knew that one of my favorite classes, would be one of my least favorite this year.

"Great, look at our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher guys, just bloody great." I told Hermione and Ron, who were seated at my sides.

They also glanced over to the teachers table. Ron gasped.

"That's Dolores Umbridge, she works for the Ministry, my dad tells me that she's a horrid woman, a horrid woman indeed." Ron was barely able to finish as the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing all the first years that would be coming in this year. Professor McGonagall led them in. Then the Sorting Hat began to sing, when it finished all the First Years looked at it in surprise, as the rest of the students clapped away.

"Wayne Austin!" Professor McGonagall yelled out, then a guy with black short cropped hair walked up to the Hat, put it on his head as the Hat judged him.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted. The boy went and sat next to Malfoy, who shook his hand and then glared over at me. I just smirked back at him as the next student, a guy named Andrew Bane came to our table.

The line continued until there was only one girl left, this was the new fifth year that would be introduced to us. She had fluffy hair that was dyed dark red, she also had a deep tan, giving her a caramel color skin tone. She wasn't short at all, probably five foot six inches, and she was petite as well. I noticed she had glowing hazel eyes as she stood a couple feet away from us. She was a very pretty girl, gorgeous in fact.

"Maria Massaro!" Professor McGonagall shouted. She received a couple catcalls as she walked briskly to the Hat. She took a seat on the stool as she put the hat on her head.

"Slytherin." Malfoy called, I glared at him.

"Hufflepuff!" One of the Hufflepuff's yelled out, bringing back the memories of what happened last year.

"Ravenclaw!" Sean Dike yelled out.

"Gryffindor!" Fred and George Weasley yelled out, I grinned at them.

"_Ah, a very rare occasion indeed. A brand new fifth year I see, peculiar of Dumbledore to allow something like this." The Hat told Maria inside her head._

"_Um, why can I hear you?" She thought nervously assuming that the Hat could hear her._

"_Did you not listen to the song? If not, well, it's not important. We need to get back to business. You seem to have the attributes for any of the four houses, you have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the brains of a Ravenclaw. However, your potential will definitely be most likely to be unlocked in…" _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled out, resulting in massive cheers from the Gryffindor table, even some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students cheered.

Maria then came over and sat next to Hermione, who shook her hand and gave her a smile. She just smiled back.

"Now that all that is over with, I can get to the announcements. Remember students, the Forest is forbidden to enter, that's for all you first years. Mr. Filch has a flyer on his office door showing all the items that are forbidden from use." Dumbledore said as he looked at Fred and George, who just grinned back at him.

"Also, considering the tragic events that happened last year, we have placed more protections around the school as a safety measure against-."

"Nonsense, you-know-who isn't back, there really was no need to do all that silliness. We all know that Harry Potter is a liar, and Cedric Diggory is just saying all that so he can finally get some, ah, _recognition._" Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore, and to say I was offended would be an understatement.

"Now now Professor Umbridge, Harry and Cedric must have seen something in that maze. They are not liars, of that I'm sure." Dumbledore retaliated, Umbridge then just sat down with an annoyed look on her face. "Anyways, as I was saying, Hogwarts has been reinforced with more spells and charms that are sure to keep Voldemort away, we will also be receiving new protection, physical help if you may, sometime soon. All that corresponds with what you may have seen before you came in, the structures that are being built. The rest, I am not allowed to speak of yet." Everyone greeted the news with silence, some that didn't believe that Voldemort was back yet, others that definitely did believe in the terrifying news.

Then, it hit me.

_(FLASHBACK) We appeared in a dark graveyard, a tombstone right in front of us '__**Sergi Reus'**__, it read__**, **__and under it __**'1977-1997'**__. That was weird, that's the same year my parents died. I looked over at Cedric who was looking around the tombstone in front of us at whatever was ahead of it. His eyes widened._

"_Oh no." He said with a look of terror in his eyes._

"_What's – Bloody Hell!" I yelled out as I realized what was on the other side. A ring of Death Eaters, at least twenty of them, stood around Pettigrew and someone I would much rather never again see in my life. Next to them stood a seemingly powerful hooded figure. Even though I was scared at first, the feeling of anger quickly swept over my body. That is because the killer of my parents was alive, Voldemort was very much alive. How I knew it was him? Well, the sneer on his face, the way the Death Eaters were around him, some even seemed to worship him, it was an obvious giveaway. Then he looked over at us, he obviously knew we were standing there, as he looked at us with a smile, an eerie smile, but a smile that had victory written all over it._

"_Cedric, if he calls us over stay here." I told him._

"_No, I'm not leaving you alone." He told me stubbornly._

" _He only thinks that there is one of us here. He thinks it's just me. You can apparate yes?" I asked him, he nodded. _

"_Yeah, but I'm too tired right now, I don't think I can make it without causing us damage." He said sadly._

"_It's okay, I guess I'll go and distract him while you replenish enough energy to apparate. Then I'll give you a signal and we'll run towards each other so you can apparate us away. Got it?" I asked him. He nodded grimly._

_I looked back around the tombstone to see Voldemort still looking in our direction, he sneered when he caught me looking, a sneer that made Snape's look like a six year old girl smiling. _

"_Harry, Harry, Harry. You should have known better than to have participated in that competition even though you knew that you hadn't put your name in it. You should have known it was danger from the beginning, how hard headed you are. You may come out now you know." He said teasingly. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and wipe that smirk off his face with my own fist. I decided to not cause any trouble and just walked out with a snarl on my face, instantly glaring at Voldemort. I noticed the numbers stacked up against me and knew that it would be very hard to get out of there alive. I just hoped that our plan would work. _

"_Well, if it isn't quite a surprise to see you here? I didn't expect it at all." Voldemort said with an evil grin. That's when it hit me, and everything came to me._

"_You did this! You set this whole thing up! You put my name in the Goblet knowing I, or thinking, that I would win! You made the cup and Portkey, and that's why I'm here! You're responsible for all the blame I took because of being in this bloody tournament!" The anger completely filled me, to the point where there was small sparks of electricity surrounding me, some sparks hit some of the Death Eaters, cutting through their robes and leaving slashes on their body. This surprised even me, I didn't know I could summon such raw energy, and Voldemort looked very surprised too, even a bit scared as he noticed the bloody gashes that were left on his servants' bodies. Then he regained his composure._

"_Yes Harry, I was the one behind all that, or not so much me, but my loyal servants." He remarked with another sneer on his face. I growled at him._

"_You see Pettigrew here made a very brave sacrifice." He then explained everything that had transpired and led up to his rebirth. _

"_What do you think?" He asked me with a very cocky, and repulsive, smile on his face._

"_I think that you are a bloody creep. EXPELLIARMUS!" I shouted, a blue light shot out of my wand, just as a green one shot out of Voldemort's. It seemed the two spells were gonna dissipate, when a bolt of electricity shot out of my body and hit him, knocking him unconscious. _

"_MY LORD!" Yelled half the Death Eaters in the vicinity, the other just gasped._

"_NOW!" I yelled and sprinted towards the tombstone that Cedric was hiding behind, just as he ran towards me. When we collided into each other we disappeared with a loud pop._

"_NOO!" Was the last thing I heard before landing in Hogsmeade unconscious. _

I clutched at my scar as the flashback ended, groaning at the pain that it caused. Everyone's head snapped over at me.

"Harry! Are you okay mate?" Ron asked me, just as Hermione grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm fine guys, just got a searing headache, it's alright." I remarked, while Hermione hesitantly let go, Ron also was reluctant to let the subject drop. Everyone else just focused their attention back on Dumbledore.

"The announcements are finished, tuck in." Dumbledore said as food appeared on all the tables. Everything looked spectacularly delicious, from the juicy baby back ribs, to the scrumptious fried chicken. The Start of Year feast never failed us. I noticed Ron with his barbaric eating habits and couldn't hold back a chuckle, he ate like he had never seen food in his life, he probably ate four times as much as the regular human, and even that's only if he's not hungry. Don't let me get started on those times when he doesn't get enough food. It gives me nightmares all the time.

I noticed that Hermione was conversing with the new girl, they seemed to be already becoming good friends. Hermione noticed me looking and introduced me to her.

"Maria, this is one of my best friends, his name is Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived." Maris had a face of confusion on her face.

"Why do they call you the Boy Who Lived?" She asked, Ron suddenly stopped eating.

"You don't know who he is? What he means?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." She replied, then Hermione went on and told her my whole life story, starting from when I was born, to just last year's incident. Now Maria had on a face of astonishment.

"That's very impressive, you must be held with high regard in the Wizarding community." She remarked.

"Well, not until what happened last year. Everyone believes that Cedric and I just made the whole thing up, that we're a hoax. It pisses me the bloody hell off to know that nobody knows how much danger they are in. There's only a select few that believe me. The Ministry though, they are completely shooting me down, writing newspaper articles to make them think I'm a liar and whatnot." Ron had begun to eat again a while ago, but he stopped once again.

"A true dumbarse that Fudge is I tell you, a real big one too." Ron said as he waved a piece of fried chicken in his hand.

"Anyway, Harry doesn't exactly have the easy life. None of us do in fact, just the fact that we're his friends makes us stupid in society's eyes too." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Yeah well, we should introduce our other friend as well. That red headed living vacuum over there is Ronald Weasley, although you can just call him Ron." I said, as the two girls laughed at my comment. Ron just glared at me, I just smirked back at him. Then we both burst out laughing.

"Maria, we'd like to hear your story too. Why are you just coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, always being the skeptic. Maria sighed.

"I've been trying to tell the Headmaster, and even some of the Professors, but they just won't hear it." She looked extremely sad.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Ron said, all of a sudden intrigued in the conversation.

"Well, you see, uh, I don't remember anything. Like, nothing at all." Maria remarked. We were all silent in confusion, thinking. Hermione was the first to perk up.

"So you're saying that you have no memories of anything whatsoever?" She asked Maria, she just nodded.

"Well, I do sometimes get fragments of things, like, sometimes I'll be dreaming and see myself in a tank, like the ones where you put water in and there's the oxygen thing attached." Maria replied.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sometimes I'll see faces, and for some reason, wings." She said.

"Wings?" Hermione asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, but not just any wings, I'm talking wings with an eighteen foot wingspan, things like that." She said.

"Wow, bloody hell that's weird." Ron said, with steak sauce all around his mouth.

"Uh, Ron, you have a little something-." I told him while motioning to this mouth.

"Oh, right." He replied before wiping it off as I just snickered.

"Anyways, the last thing I remember is some large building being burned down to the ground as I ran away from it, along with a whole bunch of other kids. Some were flying ahead of us, leading us. It was weird for sure." She remarked.

I got snapped out of my thoughts as two hands slapped me on my shoulder.

"Well if it isn't my favorite set of carrot tops, hi guys." I told the two identical gingers behind me.

"Yeah, and here's our favorite Chosen One." Fred joked right along with me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Oh, so we can't greet our best friend since birth?" George asked.

"We're offended." Fred said with a mock hurt look on his face."

"Guys, I've only known you since I was eleven. So shut the bloody hell up." I barked at them.

"Yeah, go away carrot tops." Ron said, Fred and George just stared at him for a good ten seconds, then walked away barking with laughter.

"Who are they?" Maria asked.

"Oh, them? Just the class clowns of the school, Fred and George Weasley. And yes, yes they are related to Ron." I answered her.

BOOM! A loud noise was heard outside of the castle. BOOM! Another one.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked with a terrified look on his face.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." I answered him as I saw Dumbledore rush towards the door that was an entrance to the castle. Once he opened the door, he took one glance before immediately shutting it. He raised his wand to his throat.

"Everybody in fourth year and under report to your common rooms. Immediately!" Dumbledore shouted.

As all the fourth year's and under ran to their room, the door was brought down with a loud smash. At the door was a large man, maybe ten feet tall, he was dressed in black robes with a Death Eater mask over his face. He shot an Avada Kedavra out of his wand, it went straight at Dumbledore who summoned the Protego spell just in time. Then the two started to duel, bright lights shooting in between the two. Then, through the doors walked in a bunch of nasty mystery creatures that looked like something out of a nightmare. They were about the size of one of Aragog's children, and they were fully black, they seemed to be almost like walking shadows. They didn't take on a specific form at all, they just seemed to be transforming in between different creatures. Some took on the shape of wolves, others horses, but they all had one thing in common. They were getting ready to attack us.

When the first creature shot towards the students in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall came in a gave it a nice stunning spell that made it melt into the ground, but then the rest of the group of creatures attacked, there had to be at least two hundred of them. All launching towards us in the Great Hall, it was obvious that everyone was in stunned silence, none of them even moved as the creatures came closer and closer to them. I had to be the first one to take action.

"Stupify!" A red light shot out of my wand and hit one of the creatures in the front line, making it melt into the floor as well. This seemed to wake the rest of the students out of their shock, and almost simultaneously, dozens of differently colored lights shot out all through the Great Hall, knocking a lot of the creatures away. There was a problem though, soon the creatures started attacking back, shooting black lights at the students from where their mouths should be, instantly knocking the students unconscious.

Maria, who didn't know any way to defend herself was one of the most vulnerable in the battle. So I ran over and stood in front of her while still firing off random spells at the creatures.

After what seemed like forever, but was really about an hour, we finished off the last of the monsters. It was sad to say that three fourths of the students were hit, but luckily, the injuries weren't fatal, they just knocked the students unconscious, and after thirty minutes, everyone was already up and gossiping about what had happened. Then we all turned out attention to the other battle, the one still ensuing between Dumbledore and the Death Eater. They seemed to be equally matched, which was strange since Dumbledore is twice as strong as even the most powerful of Death Eaters, this wasn't just any Death Eater was obvious. Then something very shocking happened.

"Stupify!" The Death Eater yelled, hitting Dumbledore head on and sending him careening through the Great Hall. The Death Eater laughed maliciously.

"You may have defeated us today, but we will be back, even bigger and stronger than today, and nothing you do will be able to defeat us." Then he jumped on a broom that he summoned out of nowhere and shot off, leaving the whole school in stunned silence.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron was the first to voice his thoughts.

"Looks like war, is imminent." McGonagall stated.

**A.N. That's the second chapter, it's a whole lot shorter than I'm gonna be doing the rest of the chapters, but there wasn't much to do for this chapter. That battle was really lame, I know. But I don't want to exactly reveal what these things can do yet. I'll be posting the next chapter sooner, probably by Tuesday. REVIEW!**


	3. AN

**A.N.: Well, I was supposed to be updating my story today, but something came up and now I have to switch the story to a different account. I'll post it soon under the name, "LexyReus". And the name is gonna be different too, it'll be, "Prophecy of Shadows: Flight of The Shadows". Thanks, even though I'm disappointed nobody is reviewing…**


End file.
